S-Buddy
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [EXO] [CRACK PAIR] Ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai bimbang akan membuat yang lain ikut ke dalamnya. This KrAy/FanXing, crack pair, yaoi, PWP, not for kid. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**EXO** bukan milik saya

 _Warning_ : _**CRACK PAIR**_ , homo, _yaoi_ , pwp, _fetish_

 **S-Buddy milik Kaizen Katsumoto**

.

Kris baru saja pulang ketika mendengar suara rintihan dari arah kamar pribadinya. Napasnya terhela lelah. Kaki terhentak. Jemari tangan terkepal erat.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali agar kau tidak melakukan hal aneh di kamarku!" suara berat itu menampar pipi pantat si pemuda yang tengah menungging di atas kasur king size.

Mengarahkan bagian privasi itu tepat di muka Kris yang baru muncul dari balik pintu. Ujung bibir si pirang berkedut-kedut. Wajahnya nyaris bersemu, dan mau bagaimana lagi selakangannya pun mendadak terasa sempit karena melihat tontonan 'menarik' tersebut.

Yixing. Si pemuda asal Changsha yang kerap dipanggil Lay itu mengganti posisinya dari menungging menjadi mengakang. Badan terlentang. Tangannya terulur seperti akan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kris. Sebuah remote. Hitam. Dengan beberapa tombol serta roda gerigi kecil di tengah.

Langkah kaki Kris bergema. Tanpa diperintah mendekat ke arah kasurnya sendiri. Yixing adalah temannya. Benar-benar teman. Lebih tepatnya teman bercinta. Sex buddy. Tak ada ikatan yang membelit mereka kecuali keinginan saling melampiaskan nafsu semata karena jarang bertemu pacar. Kedua wanita mereka sama-sama pergi demi mengenyam pendidikan di tempat nan jauh.

Sampai di sebuah kesempatan mereka berdua dipertemukan di sebuah kedai kopi terpencil. Kesalahan Yixing saat meminjamkan smartphone dengan walpaper penis berdiri kepada Kris yang saat itu kehabisan pulsa, membuat mereka saling mengenal lebih dalam dan berbagi kamar setiap malam.

Pemuda jangkung lulusan Fakultas Hukum itu menarik (tak sampai terlepas) kabel yang terhubung dengan sebuah biji mesin yang tertanam di lubang pribadi Yixing sebelum menyambar remote hitam dari tangannya. Langsung saja tombol ditekan dan gerigi diputar. Suara getar dari dalam anus sampai ke telinga Kris. Yixing mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil dengan mata terpejam menahan sensasi mengasyikkan.

"Turun dari kasurku, hukumanmu telah masuk kamarku tanpa izin adalah menjadi seekor anjing, jalang." Kris berbisik rendah. Getaran remote meninggi.

Napas Yixing mulai putus-putus. Pemuda lebih pendek merangkak turun dari kasur.

"Berdirilah dengan 4 kaki seperti anjing."

Yixing membunuh rasa ego. Dia merangkak ke tepian kasur, dimana Kris duduk. Pipi putihnya beradu dengan selakangan Kris yang nyatanya terbangun dari balik celana. Diusapnya barang privasi Kris dengan lembut sampai pipinya bersemu. Tatapan Yixing melemah dengan titik-titik keringat membasahi pelipis.

"Kris... Kumohon..." pintanya.

Kris tahu maksud pemuda itu. Penisnya. Hanya itu yang diinginkan Yixing. Dia juga tahu bahwa dirinya hanya menginginkan kenikmatan semata dari tubuh kecil itu. Lubang sempit, menjepit, dan melilit hingga membuatnya meledak dan melayang menikmati surga dunia.

"Menggonggonglah."

Namun seolah tak mengerti, Kris mencoba menggoda pemuda itu.

Yixing menggeleng.

"Lay." nada Kris meninggi.

Menggeleng lagi.

Sepertinya Kris yang kali ini dipermainkan.

Pelipis pemuda itu berkedut. Diputarnya gerigi roda pada remote sampai titik tertinggi. Tubuh Yixing sontak ambruk disertai erangan dan makian kurang ajar. Sementara Kris sibuk menarik ikat pinggang hitam, melipat benda itu beberapa kali.

"Bangshh...athh! Aahh~ t-tuan... terlalu... Kuat! Sialan! Mmhh~"

Kaki Yixing mengakang lebar, suara mesin di dalam tubuhnya terasa makin keras. Dadanya benar-benar naik seakan tercekik kehabisan udara oleh rasa nikmat luar biasa di titik sensitif.

Tanpa ragu Kris menarik collar hitam di leher Yixing. Dilemparkannya tubuh kurus itu ke tepian ranjang. Suara hantaman kepala beradu dengan pinggiran kasur. Memar merah tercetak jelas di pelipis.

"Kris-!"

Yixing memprotes. Selang beberapa detik suara dua benda beradu berbunyi nyaring.

"Arrrggghh~!"

Yixing menatap nyalang pada sabuk hitam di tangan Kris yang baru menampar pantat sintalnya.

Mengabaikan tatapan lucu itu, Kris membenamkan paksa wajah Yixing di pinggir kasurnya. Sabuk kulitnya kembali bekerja.

 _Plak!_

Yixing menahan jeritan, akan gila dengan rasa nyeri di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Goresan warna merah menghias dua bongkahan benda kenyal itu. Berulang kali dia memberontak dan merancu akan membunuh Kris. Namun yang dia dapat justru rasa sakit. Getaran. Panas. Dan precum-precum menetes di lantai.

"Lihat siapa yang horny setelah di hukum?" Kris tersenyum remeh.

Wajah Yixing tak kalah merah dari pantatnya. Mungkin Kris tak dapat melihat secara gamblang, tapi dia bisa menerka dari warna merah pekat di telinga si Changsha.

"Hentikan semua ini dan cepat hamili aku!" rontaan Yixing akhirnya membuat cengkraman di kepalanya terlepas.

"Menghamilimu? Kau kira penisku cukup murah untuk menghamili seekor anjing jalang sepertimu?"

Plak!

Tamparan lagi.

Yixing membenamkan wajah di kasur empuk, menggeretakkan giginya, kesal luar biasa. Dibanding tubuh nakednya, Kris memang masih elite dengan seragam kerja kantorannya, bagian berantakan hanya dasi hitam sedikit longgar di leher yang membuat penampilannya semakin seksi.

Melihat luapan emosi meletup-letup Yixing, membuat Kris benar-benar menyeringai. Dibuangnya sabuk dari tangan. Sekali lagi dia memaksa kepala Yixing mencium kasur kuat-kuat hingga memberontak karena kesulitan bernapas. Tanpa menarik vibrator, dimasukkannya penis keras ke mulut kedua Yixing.

Yixing mengerang kesakitan. Rambutnya dijambak hingga mendongak. Dadanya naik turun dengan napas tak teratur. Saliva meleleh dari sudut bibir ketika Kris menghantamkan penis besarnya hingga masuk sepenuhnya.

"Ini yang kau mau?" bisik Kris dari punggung pemuda Changsha. Napas panas berhembus melewati tengkuk sensitif. Tubuh Yixing sontak meremang.

"H-hamili aku...t-tua...nhh..." rintihan Yixing mengakhiri semuanya.

Memulai ronde baru dengan hentakan dan suara _plop_ berulang kali seperti kaset rusak. Getaran serta penis berurat Kris membuat Yixing nyaris lupa bernapas. Saat libido pemuda itu meningkat drastis, Kris menarik keluar penisnya. Rasa kosong membuat Yixing mengerang frustasi ketika sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

Kris berjalan, mengambil sabuknya. "Betapa lancangnya seekor anjing meminta dihamili majikannya?"

Wajah Yixing memanas. "A-apa kau bilang, siala-!"

PLAK

"-argggghhh!"

Belum sempat kalimat protes berakhir, sabetan sabuk itu kembali menghantam paha putih Yixing. Meninggalkan bekas goresan warna merah. Saat itu Kris menyuruhnya terlentang. Penis tegang Yixing tak luput dari tamparan sabuk Kris.

PLAK!

Yixing menjerit, mengatupkan pahanya, berusaha menutup area kemaluan dengan punggung tangan.

"S-sakit..." rintihnya.

Tapi Kris tertawa geli karena benda itu justru kembali bangun dan mengeras. "Kau masokis jalang! Akan kuberikan lebih apa yang kau inginkan."

PLAK

Suara tamparan itu terus mendominasi ruang apartemen Kris. Hanya beberapa menit, seluruh tubuh Yixing sudah dipenuhi garis merah bekas cambuk sabuk. Sayangnya, tak sedikit pun air mata menetes di mata pemuda itu. Yixing meringkuk ketakutan.

"K-kumohon... Hentikan...sa-sakit sekali..." Yixing memohon seperti bayi.

Kris menjatuhkan sabuknya, dikecupnya pucuk kepala Yixing. Turun hingga ke pipi dan seluruh wajahnya. Kecupan kupu-kupu yang dapat menenangkan pemuda itu. Dia mengangkat tubuh kurus Yixing, sekali hentak penisnya kembali terbenam di anal. Tangan meremas pantat sintal penuh bercak merah.

Yixing masih gemetar. Dibenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris dengan kedua tangan dan kaki melingkari leher dan pinggangnya.

Sembari berjalan, Kris memompa kesejatiannya yang masih menggembung bengkak. Melesak ke dalam titik ternikmat bersama getara vibrator. Langkah pemuda blonde itu berhenti di depan jendela kamar. Ditariknya gorden, dan membuka jendela kaca setinggi pinggangnya.

 _Whuuusss_

Udara malam menampar punggung telanjang Yixing. Sinar rembulan tertutup awan gelap seakan malu atas perbuatan sepasang makhluk adam itu. Kris melongakkan dirinya ke luar jedela. Membuat setengah tubuh keduanya sama-sama keluar jendela. Bibir Kris tertarik ke atas, menyunggingkan senyuman saat dua manik Yixing melotot syok.

"Lay, bagaimana jika kau kujatuhkan dari sini? Kepalamu akan membentur tanah lebih dulu dan tubuhmu akan hancur dengan tulang keluar kemana-mana."

Yixing diam, ngeri membayangkan tubuhnya dijatuhkan dari atas apartemen Kris di lantai 5. Sementara Kris mendesah luar biasa nikmat karena mendadak pijatan lubang Yixing menyempit sangat ketat.

"Sshh... Lay, kau akan langsung hamil jika menjepitku seperti itu, sayang." tawa renyah Kris menggema. Ditariknya tubuh Yixing dari jendela. Pelukan serta kaitan kakinya sangat erat karena ketakutan dan itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kris.

Ditabrakkannya tubuh telanjang Yixing ke dinding, Kris mengangkat sebelah kaki pemuda itu tersampir di pundaknya. Memulai lagi gerakan genjotan keras yang membuat Yixing mendongak sembari mengeluarkan desahan nikmat layaknya jalang.

Kris benar-benar menyukai bentuk tubuh pemuda itu dengan kulit putih bersih dan mulus layaknya porselen, wajah cantik, juga bentukan abs di perut ratanya. Pinggang ramping serta anal yang sempit. Ia adalah sex buddy terbaiknya selama ini. Hentakan demi hentakan berulang. Yixing menggelinjang setiap penis berurat itu mengenai prostat terdalamnya. Ditekan dan ditabrak sampai tubuhnya terhenak-hentak penuh peluh.

Jepitan erat di bagian selatan Yixing diikuti cengkeraman tangan Kris di pinggang lawan menandakan jika keduanya telah mencapai klimaks mereka. Hujan cairan sperma menyembur di perut serta lubang anus Yixing.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lay..." bisik Kris di telinga pemuda yang tengah menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

Namun Yixing diam. Tak berkata apapun kecuali erangan kecil ketika penis Kris ditarik paksa berikut vibrator dari analnya.

"Kau masih akan bertahan dengan wanita itu?"

Yixing berjalan terseok ke tepi ranjang Kris. Duduk di sana sambil memakai pakaiannya. "Kau harusnya juga bertahan dengannya."

"Kenapa harus, jika ada kau di sini?" Kris duduk di samping Yixing, mengecup pucuk kepala pemuda itu, lalu mengacak surai cokelatnya.

"Karena dia pacarmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau melakukan ini kalau kau juga sudah memiliki pacar?"

Yixing diam. Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu Yixing menjawab.

"Karena kita teman." ucap Yixing tiba-tiba. Kris tertegun. "Kita teman sex, karena itu aku melakukan ini."

Kris ingin tertawa keras-keras mendengar jawaban yang terkesan polos atau bodoh itu, namun ditahannya. Dia mengecup bibir merah Yixing, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

 _Well_ , hanya teman, ya?

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

.

.

.

Hari minggu Kris habiskan waktu dengan tiduran di sofa setelah menghabiskan _jajangmyeon_ yang dipesannya tadi pagi. Sekarang pukul 2 siang. Sebelum menuju tidur tenangnya, ia berinisiatif mendengarkan lagu yang kemarin Chanyeol -teman kerjanya- sarankan. Katanya lagu keren keluaran terbaru dari boyband ngetren Korea Selatan yang dirilis dalam bahasa Jepang.

Kris mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku celananya agak kesusahan karena posisinya saat ini sedang tengkurap di atas sofa. Perlahan musik asing mengalun ke telinga, memenuhi ruang apartemen dan membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman. Lagu rekomendasi Chanyeol memang tidak mengecewakannya mengingat mereka memiliki selera musik yang tak jauh berbeda.

 _Bounce bounce abareteru Heart_

 _hibana tobichireba Boom_

 _It's gonna be electric_

 _shibireru shigeki de Down_

 _It's gonna be electric_

 _Ooh baby, baby mada furenai te_

 _saiaku na kisu ga shitainda_

 _sou nokoridasu made_

 _kono mama jirashite ii kai_

 _So electric, so electric yeah_

 _tareta tareta dare ga dare no nani wa ni_

 _ireba baka ga baka ni haba wo kikaseteru_

 _Baby, baby what it is yeah_

 _Baby, baby what it is_

 _Oh baby, baby what it is_

 _(Yeah)_

 _TING TUNG TING_

Sejenak Kris mendengar suara bel apartemennya ditekan -entah oleh siapa- yang membuatnya menutup telinga dengan bantal. Kris tidak menerima tamu di hari libur. Bukannya berhenti, suara bel apartemennya makin brutal setelah dia abaikan beberapa menit.

Mendengus kesal, Kris pun berjalan geram ke arah pintu. Tanpa mengecek sang tamu dari intercom, pintu dibuka kasar. "BRENGSEK INI HARI MING-umfhhh-" makian Kris tertahan oleh ciuman panas di siang itu.

Seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya memeluk pinggang Kris amat erat. Ada gemetar di sana. Kris memutuskan mundur seraya menutup pintu apartemennya sebelum tetangga melihat perbuatan mereka.

Lay -nama pemuda itu- melenguh beberapa kali setelah Kris menekan tubuh pemuda itu diantara pintu masuk dan tubuhnya, melumat dan menggigit lidahnya. Saliva menetes dari sudut bibir bersama air dari pelupuk matanya. Kris hanya diam ketika melihat wajah Lay dipenuhi luapan emosi dan rasa putus asa. Di saat seperti ini hanya 1 hal yang dapat Kris pikirkan.

 **Sex**.

 _Brukkk_

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengangkat dan membanting tubuh kurus Lay ke atas sofa serta melucuti celana pemuda itu. Kini ganti Kris yang melepas celananya. Lay masih terisak di atas sofa seraya menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Kris merasa kurang nyaman karena Lay tidak bersikap nakal seperti biasa. Kali ini pemuda itu tampak rapuh dan menyedihkan. Namun di sisi lain itulah yang membuat nafsu Kris bertambah.

Digesekkannya ujung penis yang sudah basah ke pintu lubang Lay yang terasa kering. Dengan beberapa tusukan ringan di awal, benda berurat itu akhirnya melesak masuk. Menghantam titik ternikmat Lay yang merespon dengan erangan bercampur lenguhan serak khas orang menangis. Tubuh pemuda itu mengejang sejenak dengan dada membusung dan kedua puting tercetak di kemeja putihnya.

Kris menghentak kejantanannya beberapa kali sampai gemetar di tubuh Lay menghilang. Suara tangisan pemuda itu berubah desahan karena permainan Kris yang agak keras. Kancing kemeja Lay sudah lepas, Kris mencumbui kedua putingnya bergantian. Menghisap kadang menggigitinya meski ia tahu air susu tak akan keluar dari sana.

"D...dia melupakan hari jadi kami... Dia bilang sedang makan siang bersama dosennya."

Suara serak Lay tak membuat Kris berhenti dari kegiatannya mencumbui tubuh pemuda itu. "Kadang aku takut... Dia akan meninggalkanku... Meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama pria lain... Ahh..."

Kris tidak memberikan jeda hentakan di anal si pemuda. Dia memang sudah tidak memainkan _nipple_ Lay. Dia tampak memandangi wajah pemuda itu yang sembab. Dikecupnya kening Lay, lalu membalik tubuh itu saat air mata akan tumpah lagi dari kedua maniknya.

Lay terpaksa menungging di atas sofa, Kris mencengkeram kedua pinggangnya. Membiarkan pantat pemuda itu menghantam pinggulnya sampai suara plop plop terdengar nyaring, mengalahkan suara mp3 player _smartphone_ nya.

 _Ai wo dandan noboritsumetai_

 _Chikazuku kuchibiru ga_

 _It's gonna be electric_

 _Furenai girigiri de_

 _It's gonna be electric_

 _Ooh baby, baby me wo tojinaide_

 _Bounce bounce abareteru Heart_

 _Hibana tobichireba Bang_

 _It's gonna be electric_

 _Shibireru shigeki de Down_

 _It's gonna be electric_

 _Ooh baby, baby mada furenaide_

Lay mendesah panjang ketika mencapai klimaks pertamanya, begitu pula Kris. Dia segera mencabut penisnya hingga lelehan sperma meluber turun melewati paha putih Lay yang dipenuhi garis merah bekas sabetannya kemarin.

Kini Kris sudah memakai celananya. Dia duduk di sofa satunya sambil melihat Lay memungut celana. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Kris mengangguk. Ia bangkit, meraih dagu Lay dan mengecup bibir penuh pemuda itu singkat. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara panggilan dari smartphonenya. Kris mengangkatnya, sementara Lay merapikan diri. Itu dari kekasih Kris. Tampaknya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Pacar Kris memberitahunya kalau dia akan mengirimkan cokelat saat valentine beberapa minggu lagi.

Diam. Lay merasa iri dengan hubungan mereka. Tiba-tiba Kris mencium lehernya yang sensitif. Lay melihat jika sambungan telepon masih terhubung. Dia berusaha agar tidak membuat suara aneh meskipun kini Kris malah usil membuat mark di lehernya. Saat Kris menggigit agak keras, Lay mengerang secara reflek. Membuat suara wanita dari seberang terheran.

" _Wufan? Suara apa yang barusan?_ " Tanya wanita itu dengan suara meninggi. Kris diam, wajahnya datar. Dia justru memandangi Lay yang memasang ekspresi khawatir seraya meremas kaos Kris takut.

Ingin rasanya Kris tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, _baby_. Hanya suara video."

" _Aish, kau ini. Jangan-jangan mengangkat telpon sambil 'bermain'?_ " Tanya wanita itu setengah bergurau.

"Apa aku tidak boleh 'bermain' selama kau tidak ada?"

" _Aniya, kau tentu saja boleh melakukannya saat aku tidak ada dan saat aku kembali, aku yang akan 'memainkanmu'._ "

Kris terkekeh kalem mendengar suara speaker dari smartphone. Lay menatapnya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Dia terkejut dengan jawaban pacar Kris, meskipun tahu kata _'bermain'_ yang mereka gunakan berbeda makna. Namun sikap 'biasa' Kris yang membuatnya kagum. Bak aktor, ia bisa membuat situasi rumit tadi menjadi 'biasa'. Tanpa rasa gugup maupun dibuat-buat. Lay merasa lega, tatapi juga takut di saat yang bersamaan. Ia takut jika Kris akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Akhirnya telepon selesai. Lay segera bangkit. "Maaf, aku ingin pulang."

Kris menahan lengan pemuda itu, membuat Lay diam. "Kau harus segera memutuskan kelanjutan hubunganmu, Lay." Lay tak bergeming. "Aku tak ingin kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri..." Lay tetap diam.

Kris melepas genggamannya dan Lay pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa suara.

 _Klek_

Pintu tertutup. Kris diam seorang diri. Dia menyalakan lagi mp3 playernya. Menghela napas kasar. "...karena itu juga membuatku tersiksa, Lay." lanjutnya.

 _Karada wa koko ni ite_

 _Kokoro wa koko ni inai_

 _Come on, tell me where you at_

 _(Tell me, tell me where you at)_

 _Why don't you tell me where you at_

 _(Come on, tell me where you at, at)_

 _Forty seconds no ma ni_

 _Shiranai kimi ni naru_

 _Come on, tell me where you at_

 _(Tell me, tell me where you at)_

 _Why don't you tell me where you at_

 _(Come on, tell me where you at, at)_

 _._


End file.
